Pointless Skylox Smut
by XxXPrettyLittlePikachuXxX
Summary: Yet another pointless smut. But Skylox this time! Yay! I have a few more lined up, but ye. Enjoy.


A deep yawn filled the quiet room, the sound leaving the body of the man that just woke up. Ty rubbed his eyes and looked at the alarm clock beside him and his boyfriend's shared bed. _3:26 P.M._ the clock read, soft red light creating a nearly silent droning that added some form of white noise to the mute darkness. He groaned and hauled himself up, bare feet barely touching the floor as he lifted into a sitting position on the side of the king-sized bed.

"Sleep late did ya?~" A heavy, yet soft voice spoke from the open doorway, light flooding in making Ty's eyes close up slightly.

"Guess so, yeah." He replied to the curly haired brunet from his spot on the bed. A sudden wave of remembrance and regret hit Ty like a truck. He fell back on the bed, sighing as he closed his eyes and laid a hand on his head. "It's our fucking anniversary isn't it...?"

"Bingo." Adam chuckled, walking towards Ty after opening the dark curtains, letting a bit of natural light in to help his boyfriend wake up. Sitting on the bed next to Ty, he ran a hand through long, tangled coffee colored hair, effectively getting him up without tugging much.

"I... I'm so stupid." Ty said, kissing Adam's cheek. "Sorry."

"You're fine... Just calm down, K?" Ty looked at Adam quizzically, replying with an 'Okay' before laying his head on the taller's shoulder. "It actually gave me some time to get your gift ready, you wanna see it?"

Nodding and smiling, Ty watched as Adam got up out of bed and grabbed his hand. "What a gentleman~." Ty smirked, taking hold of the older's hand.

"Whatever, Just... Come on." Adam tugged Ty out of the room, not giving him time to respond, not that he was planning on it anyway. The duo ended up in the living room, a giant black bag (Oh! Shit's getting real CX) sat on the coffee table, handles tied together with a red ribbon.

Ty's eyes lit up at the bag, the label easily recognizable to him due to the fact that they shop there quite often. "I mean... Each anniversary we've had was super, super romantic. Figured that this one could be... a bit different." A knowing glance and Ty was over to table in seconds, lank fingers undoing the ribbon with ease.

There wasn't much in the bag, and certainly nothing too lewd. Despite how experienced Ty was with toys, they seemed to be a bit simple. Digging through that bag a little before pulling out one of the toys from the tissue paper.

It was a solid black vibrator, just about an inch longer than his hand however, the thickness definitely made up for the length. Roughly as large around as his wrist, it was certainly up on top with the thickest dildos and vibrators they owned. The battery pack on the end was detailed with neon green and royal purple, swirling around like freshly fallen snow. Of course to come with a toy like this, a 4 oz. bottle of lube was packaged along with it, clinging to the black shaft.

Looking at Adam with a shy smile before laying the vibrator on the glass table, plunging his hand back in the back. His face contorted in a look of questioning, as his fingers curled around the toy. Ty pulled it from the bag and laid it on down, staring at it. There was a remote connected with a thin cord to what looked similar to an egg, the whole thing a heavy and deep red, accented with white buttons and dials.

"What's this do?" Ty asked, holding the core parts in each hand, cord dangling between his upturned palms. Adam scoffed lightly, settling himself on the couch on Ty's side, grabbing the remote out of his hand and pressing the 'On' button. The egg began to vibrate and expand slightly in his hand to which Ty smiled.

"Oh~ so that's what that does." Ty waited for Adam to turn it off before laying it on the table and grabbing the collar of the elder's shirt, tugging him into a kiss. Adam's eyes opened in surprise, before leaning into him, pushing him back onto the couch.

Moving his hands up to bury them into thick curls, Ty spread his legs open, allowing Adam some space to get comfortable. Their lips disconnected, the two each taking in a deep breath, panting like dogs to fill their lungs

"I'm glad you like your gifts...But I got something for me as well." Adam reached over and grabbed the bag, plucking something off the bottom. It was a ring, cased in translucent yellow plastic along with a small latch that held it together. "You know... to help me with the whole 'cumming too early' thing~"

Ty smiled, tugging on Adam's curls once more before running eager hands down his chest, undoing the small buttons on his shirt while he made his way down. "Good. Cause I want this to last a while."

Adam chuckled, shirt getting tugged away from his frame as soon as the buttons were out of the way. Groaning quietly when warm lips molded to the underside of his chin, Adam dug a large hand into Ty's hair, holding him in place while he tossed the ring somewhere on the table with the other.

"Oh trust me, it will..."

*Short Time Skip*

Not even ten minutes later, Ty was sprawled out on the grey couch, rising his hips up as Adam ran the active vibrator up the back of his thighs. Shivering momentarily when the lubed up shaft caught on his hole, Ty pushed himself back, successfully fitting the thick head of the fake cock inside him. "Mhnn... That's...ohh."

"That's what, Ty?" Adam asked, leaning over his back to bite at the top of Ty's left ear, smirking when the younger's breathing hitched, the long haired man replying with heavy panting.

"That's...Amazing." Strong hands settle themselves onto Ty's waist, pushing his hips against the end of the vibrator, thrusting it forward into Ty.

"Fucking...Ahh... H-H-ell." The shorter panted, moving his ass in tight, slow circles, adjusting himself to the thick toy. A soft push from Adam's hips made Ty jump, the tip gently prodding at a wall. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Ty's upper half collapsed onto the grey fabric.

Adam pulled his hips away, grabbing onto the sturdy rubber cock and pushing it into Ty with a steady hand. He twisted it out, ran it down his thigh and jammed it in again. "Do you like that, Hun?" A silent scream and a quick nod were his only answer, slim hips bucking back and forth rapidly on the slick vibrator.

"Ah. No, No, No. Hips stay still." Adam muttered angrily, letting go of the toy in favor of Ty's hips, holding them steady. The long haired man groaned in frustration, grabbing onto the cushion in front of him.

"Really...?" Ty asked, looking over his shoulder at Adam, rolling his eyes and turning back around when Adam nodded. "UGH. Fine."

A quick, yet heavy slap on Ty's ass caused him to jump somewhat, before settling as his skin pinkened. "Don't get mouthy with me, Ty."

Ty nodded and lifted his hips up higher. "Sorry, it's just that I really want more...Please?" Adam grinned.

"Sure, why not." His nonchalant demeanor was starting to piss Ty off, like seriously to the point where it was almost boner-killing. That was until Adam jammed it in again, the steady tremors landing almost dead center on his prostate. Ty's hips shook with the vibrations, before laying his cheek on the couch and moaning brokenly.

"Moaning already?" Adam chuckled, cocking the toy to the side to give Ty some time to cool down.

"Oh, don't you even fucking talk. You try getting fucked in the ass by a wrist thick vibrator, and tell me that you aren't gonna fucking moan." Another smirk from Adam and the toy was back on his prostate, along with another slap to his ass.

"Could've sworn that I told you to stop mouthing off to me." Ty bit his lip and pushed his hips back slowly, as to not rise Adam's suspicions.

"Ah…Fuck." He moaned softly and lifted his head up a bit.

"I… think that's enough of that for now." Adam purred and pulled the toy out of Ty. He set it down on the floor, the action followed by one from Ty.

"Adam…You are _such_ a fucking cock-tease." He sat up on the couch and wrapped his arms around the curly hair brunet's shoulders, burying his face into Adam's hair.

"I try…" He said, petting Ty before grapping the other toys in his each hand. "Pick one."

The shorter lifted his face out of the curls to look at the two objects in the elder's palm. He unraveled his arms from Adam's neck to place his hands on each of the toys.

"Both…." Ty whispered into Adam's ear, pushing the items towards his chest. "On you."

"Ex-fucking-cuse me?!" Adam nearly jumped out of his seat, turning towards Ty who stared him down. "On me?!"

"I'm serious! I recall you saying that you'd like to at least _try_ bottoming." Ty whined, grabbing onto his head with one hand, the ring with the other. "Come on, please!"

"If it'll make you…" Ty smiled as he pounced on Adam, hugging him tight. "…happy… my God Ty!"

"Can't help it. M'exicted." Ty mumbled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek before grabbing roughly at his crotch. Adam let out a hefty sigh, tossing his head back onto the arm of the couch. "I _finally_ get to top."

"Shut it…" Adam barked as he grabbed onto the side of the couch. Ty rolled his eyes, smiling at the elder's _command_. "Just… get to work, okay?" He asked politely.

Ty nodded and untied Adam's pajama pants. _Highly doubt it that he's wearing boxers._ Sure enough, true to Ty's thought, he wasn't wearing any. His cock slapped against his stomach gently before returning to its upright position.

Smirking, Ty fumbled with the ring for a second, undoing the clasp and wrapping it around Adam's girth. He snapped it shut then he patted Adam's thigh. "Tight?"

"Yeah…" He chuckled, closing his eyes and bucking his hips up slowly, seemly trying to remove the pressure. "…real tight."

"Good." Adam frowned, yet Ty kept smiling. "That's the point." He reached down to the floor to grab the previously discarded bottle of lubricant. He didn't bother to question Adam on whether he clean or not, running on the assumption that Adam wouldn't have let him top if he wasn't.

At the pop of the cap, Adam's toes curled and his breath hitched, a telltale sign that he was getting nervous. "Adam… Babe?"

"I'm fine…" He whispered breathily, tossing his head back again and closing his eyes tight. "Just go." Ty leaned down and kissed the brunet cheek, in an attempt to calm him.

He poured a glop onto to his hand and rubbed his hands together, spreading the gel like substance onto his fingers. He wiped his left hand off on a blanket they keep draped over the couch, before laying his hand in between Adam's legs. He kissed his tanned thigh that he laid over his shoulder, before pushing his thumb into Adam.

Adam gasped, tightening around the thin digit. He wiggled it a tad before popping it out and pushing his index finger in 2nd knuckle deep. Adam bit his lips and let out a soft moan. "That feel good sugar~?"

"Mhnn hmm." He hummed, pushing his hips back. His eyes went wide and he looked at me when I added another finger. "Holy Fuck, that feels great."

"Yeah. If you do it right it can feel absolutely magical." Ty crooked his fingers experimentally, searching for Adam's sweet spot. After about a minute of searching he gave up on it. Due in heavy part to Adam's begging for him to get on with it. "Think you're ready for the toy?"

"Yeah, fucking go for it." Ty jerked his digits out of Adam, resulting in a nearly silent grunt. He leaned down, picking up the egg after he maneuvered Adam to his hand and knees.

"Babe?" He lifted his head up in questioning. "If it's too much, tell me alright?" Ty requested worriedly.

"I know…" Adam grabbed the long haired man's hand and kissed it. "I will." He grabbed onto the arm of the couch and pushed his face into it. Ty gave it a bit more though before popping the cap of the lube open again. Unlike last time, Adam seemed to be doing a good job of keeping himself calm, and Ty seemed to be grateful for that.

Ty dribbled the gel onto the egg, making sure to cover it well before pushing the rounded tip into him. About a minute later, Adam had completely taken it and was ready for the vibrations. "Okay, here we go…" Ty grabbed hold of the remote and (after turning it down a bit) pressed the 'On' button. If the sound that Adam made was anything to go by, he was... distressed? Possibly…

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, TURN IT THE FUCK OFF!" Adam yelled, shifting his hips and fisting the fabric on the couch. Ty quickly turned the toy off, slipping it out of taller, before setting it on the floor.

"You okay?" Ty asked after Adam had stopped panted.

"Fuck… I'm good now. Just, my God Ty! How do you handle that, like… seriously?!" Adam asked, unclenching his fists. Ty was insanely curious what had him so worked up.

"Handle what? It's not that big, I could take it easier than your fin-"

"Not what I'm talking about." Adam cut off. "The size was fine. It was those goddamn vibrations, like how..?" Ty cocked his head as Adam turned around. "Is that how it feels for you?"

"Nah. It's oversensitivity, this _is_ your first time using a vibrator after all." Adam mumbled incoherently before pushing his face into the side of the couch and biting his lip. _You little…_ Ty wanted to say something about Adam using his toys to degrade him a bit, but decided against it when Adam spoke somewhat more clearly.

"Sooooooo. Now that I'm good, can I screw you? I'm kinda still horny." He laughed, grabbing onto Ty's shoulder. "… And so are you."

"Thought I was topping tonight~" Ty purred. Adam simply rolled his eyes.

"You know. I find it funny," Adam paused for a second while he pulled Ty on top of him. "That after 2 years," He patted Ty's chest gently. "You still think that I would _ever_ bottom to the likes of _you_."

"Hey!" Ty admonished. "You said I could…"

"Well, I lied. Happy anniversary, Ty…"


End file.
